The Universe & The Purple Dragon Book I
by spyropik
Summary: After defeating the Dark Master, Spyro and Cynder decide to take a vacation. Little do they know their vacation will go very wrong... Rated T for violence and semi-lemons. Note: If you want to see the titles of the books, please go to my homepage.
1. Prologue: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**After days of long waiting (yeah right...), here it is, the first book in the series: Spyro and the Real World!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spyro characters.**

**Prologue: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

It had been three months since Spyro and Cynder had defeated the Dark Master. Spyro and Cynder were both glad that they had defeated him, however, they were both tired from fighting all day and night.

"Come on, Cynder," Spyro shouted, "It's not that far to Warfang!"

"I know, Spyro," Cynder wheezed, "but we haven't rested in days!"

"Okay," Spyro said. "We can rest for a few minutes."

Spyro and Cynder landed very gracefully. They walked around on the grass and hunted a doe down. While they were eating, something was on Spyro's mind.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Yes?" Cynder replied, with a mouth full of food.

"At the planet's core, did you..." Spyro couldn't finish the sentence.

"Did I what?" Cynder asked, with a querying look on her face.

Spyro steeled his courage. "Did you say...? Did you say...? Did you say 'I love you'?"

Cynder thought for a moment, then planted a kiss on Spyro's cheek. Spyro blushed red with embarrassment. "Does that answer your question?"

Spyro was still blushing. "I guess... so."

Cynder laughed and took off. "Bet you can't catch me!"

Spyro stood up. "You just challenged the wrong dragon." He took off and flew up to Cynder. "Why don't we race to Warfang?"

Cynder nodded. "You're on."

"Okay," Spyro said. "321 go!" Then he took off, leaving Cynder in a daze.

Cynder recovered and laughed again. "Hey, no fair!" She giggled and followed Spyro closely.

A couple minutes later, Spyro arrived at Warfang. Soon after, Cynder landed, however, she didn't look where she was going.

"Mmmppphh," Spyro said, crushed by Cynder's weight.

"Whoops, sorry Spyro," Cynder said, and then flashed him a wink. "I guess we're even for you starting early."

"Yeah, I guess," Spyro grumbled as he shakily stood up. "What do I win?"

"You win a kiss from your favorite dragoness," Cynder replied and kissed him. Spyro blushed for the second time.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, Spyro?"

"What are we going to do now that we're done fighting Malefor?" Spyro asked.

"Hmmm... that's a good question." Cynder thought. "Why don't we go on a vacation?"

"Really?" Spyro gasped. "I haven't been on a vacation in years!"

"That's because we've been trapped in a crystal for three years," Cynder giggled. "Just think about it, we can go someplace romantic, and do something interesting!"

"I suppose," Spyro said, feeling better. "After all, what could possibly go wrong?"

Little did the dragons know that their vacation would go very wrong...

* * *

**And that's the prologue for you. I will not update every week because I actually have a life (yeah, I can see the surprised looks) and I'll post them when I'm ready, so no whining about the next chapter. I'll accept creative and helpful criticism. I will ignore flamers, so don't try. That's it for now.**

**~spyropik**


	2. Chapter I: The Portal Maker

**Okay, here's the first real chapter in the series! (I have a lot of time this week)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters.**

**Chapter 1: The Portal-Maker**

Meanwhile, far away from the Dragon city of Warfang, three of the nastiest bosses were gathered around a cauldron, staring at Spyro and Cynder playing with each other.

"I hate that purple dragon!" Gnasty Gnork exclaimed. "He defeated me in one blow!"

"Hmmm..." Red pondered. "But he doesn't look like the one that defeated me!"

"Yes," replied the Sorceress. "That's because he's from a different world."

"Ohhh..." said Red and Gnasty. The Sorceress just shook her head. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

"Anyways," Red said. "I've heard about a more powerful purple dragon. He almost defeated Spyro, but Spyro killed him with the help of that infernal black dragoness."

"A more powerful dragon than Spyro?" The Sorceress raised her head. "Where is he?"

"Sadly," Red continued. "Spyro killed him, like I told you already."

"Wait," Gnasty said. "Which Spyro are we talking about?"

"The one in the cauldron!" Red sighed.

"Maybe we should recruit him to come to our side!" Gnasty said.

Red hit his head on the table. "Has it ever occurred to you that Spyro is a good guy????"

"Ohh..." Gnasty whispered, before getting hit on the head by Red. "Now stop being annoying!"

"I think we can figure out a way to get to that world," the Sorceress mused.

"How?" Red and Gnasty asked.

The Sorceress smiled. "By using one of my old apprentices."

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Bianca and Hunter were preparing dinner.

"Bianca dear?" Hunter said.

"Yes?" Bianca replied.

"Could you go get some mushrooms from the forest for my stew?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Bianca picked up her wand and left with her basket.

She wandered to the forest and went to the spot where she found mushrooms earlier. After picking the first mushrooms, she heard a voice.

"Hello Bianca."

Bianca stopped cold in her tracks. "Sorceress?"

"Yes, it is I. I have come to seek your help."

Bianca whimpered. "No! I'll never help you again!"

The Sorceress' voice turned harsh. "You will help me, or else... You will never see your husband again."

Bianca started crying. "No! Don't! I'll do anything you say!"

The Sorceress smiled wickedly. "Then come with me."

* * *

**And that's the end of the first real chapter.**

**Η δύναμη της Spyro είναι μεγάλη.**

**~spyropik**


	3. Chapter II: The Vacation

**spyropik: Hey readers! I know it's been a long time since I updated... (dodges pie) Okay, a really long time, but here's the next chapter! (dodges more pies) Why don't you just read it... (runs away)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Vacation (and a Surprise)

As you may or may not remember, Cynder and Spyro had just arrived in Warfang to reunite with the elders. They had flown days and days to get to Warfang. When they got there, the first person to see them was Hunter.

"Spyro, Cynder!" Hunter cried out. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing fine," Spyro replied, "but we need to see the elders."

"Of course," Hunter said, and proceeded to take them to the elders, talking about how he – and most of the rest of Warfang – thought they were dead. "We missed you so much!"

"Relax, Hunter, it's only been three weeks," Spyro said with a chuckle.

"Three... weeks?" Hunter questioned, with a dazed look. "But it's been..." However, he was cut short by their arrival at the dragon temple. Volteer happened to be on guard duty at the time, and when he saw Spyro and Cynder, he ran inside and got the others.

"It's Spyro... and Cynder!" Volteer said, speechless for one of only five times in his life.

All of the guardians, minus Ignitus (considering that he was the Chronicler), rushed out to meet Spyro.

"Spyro!" Terrador exclaimed. "You're back!"

"We thought that you didn't survive!" Cyril said.

"But it's only been three weeks!" Spyro protested, as he had told Hunter.

"Hmm..." Terrador inspected Spyro all around. "Have you hit your head recently?"

"No, why?" Spyro asked, cocking his head.

"Because it's actually been..." However, Terrador was cut off by Cyril exclaiming, "Cynder, I didn't notice you!" In fact, Cynder had been quite quiet when Spyro was talking to the guardians.

"Hello, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer," Cynder said.

"Pleasure to see you again," Volteer exclaimed. "As my mother used to say..."

Before he could get further than that, Cyril froze his maw shut. "So, what are you planning to do next, considering you've saved the world?"

Spyro started to answer, but Cynder interrupted. "I think we'll take a vacation."

Somehow, Volteer had melted the ice on his mouth, and he started talking again. "Ah, a vacation. Always entertaining, interesting, and the food is great!" He opened his mouth to start another sentence, but catching a glare from Cyril, he said, "I think I'll start calling agents." And with that, he rushed away.

"Say, how is Ignitus?" Terrador questioned. Craning his neck around, he looked behind Spyro. "Where is he?"

"Well," Spyro said uneasily, "there's no other way of putting this, so I'll just tell you. He didn't make it." A stunned silence fell as the two guardians contemplated this. "I'm sorry," Spyro said.

Terrador let out a huge sigh. "Ignitus would want you to know this."

"Know what?" Spyro asked.

"Do you remember how you were one of the gathered eggs for the Year of the Dragon?"

"Yes," Spyro ventured curiously.

Cyril continued where Terrador left off. "You were the only egg that originated there." Spyro's heart skipped a beat. "Ignitus was your father. He was going to tell you when you were sixteen, but... Spyro, are you okay?"

Spyro had collapsed into a pile on the floor. The last thing that he remembered before blacking out was Cynder and the guardians looking over him, with Cynder saying, "Spyro, are you okay?

* * *

**So, another chapter completed. How much time has passed since Spyro defeated Malefor? What does Volteer's mother usually say? How does Volteer know about vacations? How many agents are there in Warfang? Who is Spyro's mother? And who are Cynder's parents? How old is Spyro? Why am I asking you so many questions? Why won't you stop throwing pies at me? (dodges another pie)**

**Anyways, there's an anagram in the story. A cookie to whoever can get it. Nah, I'll give you a king-size chocolate bar.**

**~spyropik**


	4. Chapter III: Leaving

**spyropik: Hey readers! Here's the next chapter! And an anagram is a rearrangement of letters so that it forms a new word. (Ex. "angel" and "glean") I bet nobody got that. Actually, (catches pie), these are pretty good! Enjoy! (Stuffs face in pie)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Leaving

Spyro woke up in a strange room. "What... Where am I?"

"You're in the sick room, Spyro," a voice said. Spyro opened his eyes and saw that Cynder was standing next to him. "You fell over and hit your head."

"Well, that's a relief," Spyro said, exhaling. "That means the dream about someone saying Ignitus was my father wasn't real!"

"Umm..." Cynder thought for a moment. "Actually, you fainted after Cyril told you."

"Oh... So Ignitus is my father?" Spyro asked.

"Yep." Just then, the guardians rushed into Spyro's temporary room.

"Spyro? Are you okay?" Cyril asked.

"I'm fine," Spyro replied.

"Good, good," Volteer said. "I've arranged for you to travel by portal to the Dragon Isles." Seeing Spyro's confused expression, he added, "It's a fancy resort."

Cynder was surprised. "A resort? Wow, Volteer, thanks!"

Volteer smiled proudly. "You leave tomorrow." For the rest of the day, Spyro and Cynder packed up their things (not that they had much) and Cynder went into town to buy supplies. During this time, Spyro decided to ask Volteer about the resort. He walked into the guardians' room. Terrador was reading a book titled "How to Deal With Ice Dragons". He looked up as Spyro entered.

"Ah, Spyro," Terrador said. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know where Volteer is?" inquired Spyro.

"Hmm..." Terrador thought, putting down the book. "I think that he went into town for some reason. I'll tell him you asked if I see him."

"Thanks, Terrador," Spyro said, and walked back to his room.

~The Next Day~

Spyro and Cynder stood at the edge of the city.

"Are you sure this is where we are supposed to meet?" Spyro asked. Indeed, the edge of Warfang was a dark and gloomy place, with no trees growing after the golem had attacked the city.

"Well," Volteer said, looking at his papers, "this is it. Pickup location, Edge of Warfang."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and a mysterious cloaked figure appeared. "Hello," it said. "I am the portal maker." The creature mumbled a couple of unreconizgable words, and a portal appeared. "Dragon Isles, right?" queried the creature.

"Yep," Volteer said enthusiastically. "Spyro, Cynder, send some postcards!"

Spyro and Cynder stepped into the portal with their luggage and disappeared. The creature closed the portal and walked away, toward the town. Volteer watched it, then hurried toward the forest. (Let's follow the creature first.)

When the creature was certain that no one was watching it, it pulled back its cloak, showing Red, the Sorceress, and Gnasty Gnork.

"Where did you send them?" Red asked. "I highly doubt you would send them on a vacation having killed the dragon we are looking for."

"No," the Sorceress said with an evil grin. "I sent them someplace they will never get out of."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Volteer was already in the forest. "Come out, my sweet," Volteer cooed. A electric dragoness emerged from the trees. She had one long silver stripe running down her back.

"Volteer, darling," she cooed, "let's go someplace quiet."

* * *

**So, who is Volteer's little girlfriend? Where did Spyro and Cynder go? (Anyone with a brain will look at the story title) Do Spyro and Cynder even know what postcards are? Will Spyro ever see Ignitus (AKA his father) again? Why does this pie taste so good? Why am I still asking you questions?**

**~spyropik**


	5. Chapter IV: A Snap to Reality

**spyropik: Hey readers! (gets hit with a boot)**

**Random Audience Member (RAM): You've said that every other chapter!**

**spyropik: (pulls out death ray) You want to say that again?**

**RAM: No. (Sits down)**

**spyropik: Anyways, (puts away death ray gun), here's the next chapter.**

**RAM: (gets back up again) You're an idiot!**

**spyropik: (snarls) Why don't you read the chapter while I take care of business... (runs after RAM)**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Snap to Reality

Spyro and Cynder hurtled through time and space, as that is what happens when you jump in a portal, until they came out through another portal.

"Hmm..." Spyro looked around. "This doesn't look like the Dragon Isles resort."

"I agree," Cynder replied. "It looks like... someone built wooden structures all over for no apparent reason."

"There's a sign," Spyro announced. "I'll go see what it says." After reading the sign, Spyro returned to Cynder. "It says 'Bus 1612, $0.65 one-way, Last stop, 9:35 P.M at Lake'. What is a bus and what time is it right now?"

Cynder looked around until she spotted a digital clock. "According to that light, it's 9:30 PM."

Spyro started to run. "We can catch that bus!"

At exactly 9:35 PM, the bus pulled up. Spyro and Cynder walked onto the bus, attracting a few stares. Spyro heard a whisper of conversation, "Is that a dragon?" Spyro turned around and said, "Yes, I am a dragon" a little too loudly. All conversations on the bus stopped. Everyone turned to stare at Spyro. Spyro, embarrassed, turned around to where Cynder was talking to the bus driver.

"$0.65, exactly," rumbled the bus driver.

"Hmm..." Cynder said. "I don't have any of this money, but I do have some gems." And with that, she pulled out a green gem. The driver's eyes bulged out, and he stared at the gem.

"Can I really have that?" he said, barely more than a whisper.

"Sure," said Cynder, puzzled. "I'm not sure what you're so excited about. From where we come from, that's only worth about a stick of gum." At that, the driver started drooling. As he realized that he was driving a bus full of people, he picked up the microphone and said, "Attention all passengers. This is the last stop for today. Please get off." All of the passengers filed off, some grumbling and shooting hateful looks at Spyro and Cynder. After everyone got off, the driver turned around and said to Cynder, "Where to?"

Cynder shot a glance at Spyro, who only remembered one stop. "Lake."

"All right," said the bus driver. As he was driving, he said to himself, "I'm gonna be rich off this emerald!"

Meanwhile, in the seats, Spyro and Cynder bumped around. Cynder yelled, "Are all of your strange vehicles this bumpy?"

The bus driver yelled back, "No, you should see cars. They ride very smoothly," which only proceeded to confuse Spyro and Cynder even more. Eventually, they pulled up to a stop. "Lake," announced the bus driver.

Spyro looked out the window. "There's no lake around here."

The bus driver rolled his eyes. "It's Lake Street. Seriously, where do you guys come from?"

"We come from..." Spyro started to say before getting his mouth shut by Cynder. "We come from a place where they don't have cars or buses or streets."

"Oh, an Amish place," the bus driver said. "Well, good night."

Cynder led Spyro off the bus. When she was sure no one was around, she said to Spyro, "You can't just give us away! They'd probably capture us!"

"Oh, well," Spyro said, and started to make his way across the street. Suddenly, a car bolted past, and Spyro jumped back. "Cyn, what is that thing?"

"I don't know," Cynder said, "Maybe a black metal beast? No matter what it is, let's go find someplace to sleep." So, avoiding more of the cars, Spyro and Cynder made their way across the street to many houses. There, they walked up to house number 77976 and fell asleep on the porch.

* * *

**spyropik: (puff) I finally caught him! (Holds up severed head)**

**(Half of crowd cheers, the other half screams and runs)**

**spyropik: The only reason that Spy and Cyn weren't found out is that they changed into human clothes that they strangely found in their suitcases. Yay for plothole fillers!**

**So, why house number 77976? I'll give you a king-sized chocolate bar if you can figure it out. Hint: Phone.**

**Anyways, please review and visit my profile. I'll even let you throw boots at me! (gets hit on the head) Maybe not... (runs away)**

**~spyropik**


	6. Chapter V: Meet Max

**spyropik: Here's another chapter. By the way, NO ONE VISITED MY PROFILE... (EVIL EYES) Except you and you. So, another chapter. Spyro and Cynder meet a human.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet Max

The next morning, Spyro woke up before Cynder. The strange metal objects, which he thought the bus driver called "cars", were gone. However, the land was dark. He franticly shook Cynder awake. "Cynder, what's happening?" he asked. "Why is it dark out?"

"It's... 3:00 in the morning," replied Cynder, groggily. "Go back to sleep."

Spyro tossed and turned before going back to sleep for a while. After a while, he woke up again, and found out that it was light. Cynder stood next to the door. "We should go in to find some food."

"What?" yelped Spyro, so loud that half the neighborhood could probably hear him. "You're nuts! You just told us to lie low, and then you say we trash a wooden structure for food?"

"That's different," Cynder growled. "We need food or we are going to starve."

"Fine," said Spyro, giving in. "But only a little."

They went into the house, looking around. It was a two-story house with a confusing design. They wandered around for a bit before coming to a small room.

"Who's he?" whispered Spyro, for there, on the couch, was a human, fast asleep.

"I don't know," replied Cynder, "but we shouldn't wake him."

They backed away slowly until they bumped into something. They whirled around, but it was only a refrigrarator.

"Whew." Spyro let out a breath of air. "That was close."

"But this is closer," growled a voice from behind them. Spyro and Cynder tried to run, but they were caught firmly in the man's grasp. Spyro whipped around and tried to breathe any element, but they all didn't work. Same situation with Cynder. They saw that the same exact human was also on the couch, asleep. Spyro stuttered, "How are you in two places at once?"

The human laughed. "That is a hologram. A fake! A phony! I put it there so I could catch you..." As he looked into their faces, a look of shock came across his face. At that moment, Cynder noticed that he wasn't a man, he was a teenager, about eleven or twelve.

"Dragons," he breathed. "And not just any dragons. Spyro and Cynder?"

Spyro was startled. "How do you know our names?"

The human laughed. "Come on," he said. He dragged them down to the basement. There, sitting on a Wii, was Dawn of the Dragon. Spyro and Cynder looked at it.

"Wow, Spyro," Cynder said in awe. "We're on the sheet."

"Yep," said the human. "I'm Max, expert in techonolgy and video gaming."

"Nice to meet you Max," Spyro said.

"You guys can stay down here for now," Max said. "I'll bring you food."

"Thanks, Max," Spyro said, and laid down.

**spyropik: So, Spyro and Cynder have found a new friend. What is Max up to? Is Max even up to anything? Why are Spyro and Cynder in the real world anyways? (I'll give you three guesses on that one, and the first two don't count.) Are there more dragons in this story? (Hits head with brick) Dangit, stop asking the readers questions!**

**Anyways, PLEEEASE visit my profile and vote for a story that I should write. I'll let you throw anything you want at me. (gets hit with piano) Where did that even come from... (faints)**

**~spyropik**


	7. Chapter VI: Flame, the Magic Dragon

**spyropik: Hi readers! I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's that. Anyways, here's the next chapter. (Picks up piano and throws into crowd)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Flame, the Magic Dragon

"Ugh," Cynder said, rolling over. "How come we can't beat this part?" Spyro and Cynder were playing DotD, while Max was upstairs either working or sleeping, the only two things they had seen him do since they arrived.

"I don't know, Cyn," Spyro said. "Maybe it's your fault."

"You take that back!" Cynder lunged at Spyro, and pinned him to the ground. "Now I have you."

"I was just kidding, Cyn," Spyro started to say, but then stopped when he noticed the grin on Cynder's face. "What are you going to do to me?"

Cynder leaned closer. "It."

Spyro's eyes went wide. Just when they were about to do "it", a large banging noise was heard from upstairs. Spyro jumped up, knocking Cynder off. Cynder growled. "Next time,watch it!"

"Sorry, Cynder," Spyro said as he raced upstairs. Cynder, noticing that it was urgent, forgot about "it" and raced to Spyro. They went upstairs and found that Max's room was locked. Spyro butted it in to find... another dragon.

He was a red dragon, with yellow colored horns, yellow stomach scales, and a yellow tail tip. He was handsome, had not the machinery covering him all over.

"Now, stand still." Max instructed, putting on a design helmet. "And remember what I told you." He crossed to the other side of the room and pressed a button. In a instant, the dragon disappeared. Max looked around to see Spyro and Cynder staring and the door busted off its hinges.

"Where did you send him?" Spyro asked, in wonder. "And how did you get that dragon?"

"I sent him to an alternate universe," Max responded, "and I put on the same helmet and transported myself to the Dragon Isles.

"So there is a Dragon Isles!" Cynder said. "How is it like?"

"It's just a fancy resort. Anyways, I found him and took him home. His name is Flame. He should be back any moment..."

At that time, Flame reappeared. He shrugged off the machinery and said, "I'm going downstairs." He didn't get far. Spyro and Cynder were at the door, and Flame looked amazed.

"Wow! Spyro and Cynder! You guys saved the world! My father talked about you all the time when he visited. I live in the dragon isles. My father's last wish before he got involved in the war and became an elder was that me and all of my siblings could stay at the Dragon Isles." At this time, Spyro and Cynder were confused. This guy almost talked as much as Volteer! However, Spyro said, "Continue."

Flame continued. "My father said that two of his children could not be found. I'm assuming that their lives are very harsh right now, with the war just finishing." Spyro did not want to be confused anymore, but he had one question. "Who was your father?"

"Oh, that's an easy one." Flame chortled. "My father is Ignitus."

"But..." Spyro stammered. "That means that... you're... my... brother..." And with that, he collapsed in a faint, the second one in three days. The last thing he saw was Flame and Cynder standing over him, with Flame saying, "Well, there's one of my brothers. Now, where is the other?"

~Meanwhile, in Warfang~

Terrador was taking a walk in the city. Well, more like taking a walk through the shopping district. It was his turn to buy some food for all the guardians. Cyril was staying home, reading "How to Cook With Ice" and Volteer was off somewhere again. Terrador thought, "If Volteer is gone again tomorrow, I might have to follow him." Suddenly, a loud scream punched through the air, making Terrador drop his freshly-caught fish. He listened, and it seemed to be coming from the forest. Terrador lifted off toward the forest.

He flew over the forest, scanning the hundreds upon hundreds of trees. Finally, he found what he was looking for – a yellow dragoness with a silver stripe down her back, laying a beautiful egg. And wait – was that Volteer with her? Terrador spirled down toward the mother, being careful not to get caught. Volteer was holding the dragoness' paw while she was laying the egg. So that's where Volteer had been going to!

Suddenly, Terrador had a thought. That dragoness was pretty, and while he didn't date out of his own element, could that be Volteer's egg too? He spirled back toward the temple. As much as he hated Cyril's guts, this had to be a team meeting.

* * *

**spyropik: So, Spyro meets a brother. But who is the other? (Hint: C_I_L Fill in the blanks) And what is with Max's weird technology? Will they use it to get home? And why did Volteer "help" this young dragoness? Why would Cynder and Spyro want to do "it"? Will Cyril help Terrador? Will I ever stop asking questions?**

**Tune in the next time I update for more! Oh, and daily trivia question. What is the meaning of life? First one to answer with the correct answer gets a chocolate bar the size of Spyro in the shape of Spyro. Or if you guess the person right. There will be two winners.**

**~spyropik**


	8. Chapter VII Part 1: Chill's Pranks

**spyropik: Hey everybody! Here's another chapter. And Alec the Dark Angel gets a chocolate bar in the shape of Spyro that is the size of Spyro for guessing the right person. It is (censored due to revealing in story). Also, the meaning of life is 42. No one got that! Hey, it is DAILY trivia, so another one today. But, after this, it will be called UPDAILY trivia. This chapter is long, so I'll split it into two parts. I'll still post two in the same day...**

* * *

Chapter 7, Part 1: Chill's Pranks

On the other side of town, far away from Max's house, a small blue dragon tumbled out of a interdimensional portal. A voice shrieked, "You're getting in the way, so we're kicking you off the team!" And then the portal closed.

The young blue dragon hopped up and started flying. It was 11:00 PM, so there were no lights on. Except for one. Max, the inventor he was, had neglected sleep to finish an important project. The little blue dragon flew toward the light, before collapsing with exhaustion on the ground.

Inside, Max put the finishing touches on a new invention. "It shall turn grass into food," he said. Max walked outside, and put a few blades of grass into the shredder. It hummed, and then burped out a cheeseburger. Max tried it.

"Tastes like grass," he thought, and was about to go in, had he not noticed the little blue dragon conked out on his lawn.

"Another one?" Max thought. "Where are they all coming from?" He picked up the little blue dragon and took him inside. He laid the dragon in the basement, with Spyro, Cynder, and Flame. After he left, the little blue dragon immediately woke up. He reached into his pockets and pulled out many trickster materials. This was going to be fun.

~The Next Morning~

Spyro woke up. "Good morning Cyn," he said. Cynder was still asleep, so he attempted to get up. He thought that he was a little heavier today, but he shrugged it off. He walked to the stairs. A soft voice said, "Stop bumping me." Spyro looked around, and saw that Cynder was attached to him with glue! Cynder woke up.

"Good morning Spyro!" Cynder said, before realizing that she was glued to Spyro. "Who did this? I'm going to..."

"Calm down Cynder," Spyro said. "We'll run water through it." As they went to the bathroom, Flame woke up. Or more precisely, down.

"Good morning, Spyro and Cyn..." was all he could say before falling to the ground with a crash. Apparently someone had nailed his bed to the ceiling. "Owww..."

"You too?" Spyro and Cynder shot a questioning look. Who would do this? Max was too busy to pull pranks. Flame had been pranked himself. And Spyro and Cynder were both not happy about it. Once they had been "depranked" and checked their beds for any other mysterious objects, they went off to breakfast.

Max was already sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "Morning, dragons," he said without looking down.

"Max," Cynder said. "Did you let anyone into the house today?"

Max looked at them. "No, although there was a poor injured blue dragon on my lawn. I brought him downstairs." Spyro and Cynder and Flame all looked at each other. No one noticed the little blue dragon peppering their food with powerful chili spray.

"Well, time to eat," Max said, bringing their food over. Spyro started eating, only to find it really spicy.

"Max," he yelped, "what did you put in this food?"

"I didn't do anything to it." Max said. "It's fresh from the can. Red snapper."

"Well, it's really spicy!" Spyro said, blowing out steam from his snout and ears. Indeed, Cynder was also blowing out steam. Flame, being a fire type dragon, did not have much care for spiciness. However, when he looked at Spyro and Cynder, a certain blue dragon slipped some ice into the food. Flame ate, and then shouted, "My food is cold!"

"Okay, calm down." said Max. "Go downstairs, and I'll make you more." The trio went downstairs. Cynder lay in her bed, to find that there were some spikes in it. "Yeow!" Cynder jumped up. "I'm going to kill whoever did this!"

"Calm down, Cyn," Spyro said. "We'll catch him." Flame, noticing a blue dragon peeking around the corner, jumped. The dragon tried to run, but Flame's training in the Dragon Isles paid off. He sat on the dragon, pinning him to the ground. The others, now semi-furious, joined him.

"What's your name?" asked Cynder.

"My name is Chill," said the young blue dragon. "I played those pranks on you."

"So, it was you!" Cynder growled. "I hope you enjoyed it, because those will be your last moments of happiness!"

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled. "CALM DOWN!"

Cynder managed to calm down. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry for playing those pranks. I just want to have fun. If I knew Cynder and Spyro were living here, I wouldn't have done it."

Spyro laid down. "Where did you come from?"

Chill yawned. "It's a long story..."

* * *

**spyropik: So, Chill is about to tell his story. What will happen next? Read on in part 2!**

**~spyropik**


	9. Chapter VII Part 2: The Brothers Three

**spyropik: Welcome back! If you don't remember, the gang meets Chill, a little blue prankster dragon, and he is about to tell his tale. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7, Part 2: The Brothers Three

Chill yawned. "It's a long story."

"No, please tell us!" Spyro pleaded.

Chill flicked his tail. "Okay. I was born in Warfang, living with my parents, before my mother was kidnapped and my father volunteered to fight in the war. It was exciting living in Warfang. My mom was a ice dragon, and my father was a fire dragon. After they left, they wanted all of their children to go to a fancy resort..."

Flame paused the story. "That sounds like my father!"

Chill snarled. "NO INTERRUPTIONS!"

Flame shrank back. "Sorry..."

"Anyways, we all went there. I don't remember my father clearly, as I was merely a hatchling back then, and the only thing most of us remember is his name. He also noted that one of his children didn't make it back. Eventually, life got boring at the resort. We wanted to go out and explore the world, but it was our father's wish that we stayed at the resort. One day, we got a letter saying that our father had been promoted to an elite rank – the title of guardian. We knew then that he wasn't coming back. Our hopes diminished, all we did was play around in the pool and sleep. The only things that kept us going were the letters our father wrote to us once in a while, admiring Spyro and Cynder and telling us that the war was almost over. One day, we got a letter that was in different handwriting. Curious, we opened it up. It was from a Mr. Terrador and was addressed to all of us. We opened it up. The letter was very formal and said that our father had died in the field of duty, transporting Spyro and Cynder to Mt. Malefor to defeat Malefor. On a side note, the letter also said that the war was over. No one cared. We were all miserable. Some of us, sadly, including me, made a pact to kill you two if we ever saw you."

Cynder gasped. "But, we didn't kill anyone!"

Chill bared his teeth. "LET ME FINISH!" Spyro and Cynder transferred weird looks, but said nothing.

Chill sat down again. "Good. Now, we made a death pact, so we were all hungry for blood. Our father had died, so the wish was broken. We all left, except one or two. They stayed behind because they wanted no involvement in a death pact. However, most didn't survive. Our father had asked us to stay for our own safety. Most of the teenage dragons were eaten or killed by other forces. I was lucky enough to make it to Warfang, my birthplace. I wandered to the docks, where a strange creature was making a portal. I saw you two and Volteer, and assumed that I could kill you and return a hero. I lunged, but missed. The portal had already closed. The figure left, so I trailed it. Eventually, it came apart, and three different creatures came out of it. They asked me if I wanted to help them kill you two and achieve their ultimate goal. I, being a young, bloodthirsty, teenage dragon, said yes. For the next few days I helped them, until I heard them speaking. The big red one, which I learned went by the name of Red, said that they were almost done until they could bring Malefor back from the dead."

Now it was Spyro's turn to gasp. "They're trying to bring Malefor back?"

Chill nodded. "And after I heard that, I had a change of heart. I knew that my father had sacrificed himself to save the world, but to bring back the monster that my father sacrificed himself for was unthinkable. I tried to get in their way, but eventually they opened a portal and sent me here. And here I am." After Chill finished his story, the room was quiet.

Then Spyro spoke up. "We have to find a way to stop them!"

"I agree," Flame said. "but on a side note, just who was your father?"

Chill laughed. "My father was Ignitus, of course."

Flame and Spyro both went wide-eyed. "But," Spyro said, "Ignitus was our... father... too..." And with that, they both fainted, again. Chill leaned over them. "Do they do this often?"

Cynder laughed. "Nope, only Spyro."

~Meanwhile, in Warfang~

Terrador charged into the temple. He hoped to get home before Volteer, so he could talk to Cyril. Luckily, Volteer wasn't home.

"Cyril," Terrador said, "Volteer may be having a baby."

"What?" Cyril accidentally breathed ice onto his book, freezing it. "But he's a male!"

"No, not that kind," Terrador said, rolling his eyes. "He might have done... "it"... with another girl."

"We shall ask him when he comes back," Cyril said.

Later, Volteer arrived at the dragon temple. It had been a good day. He had helped give birth to his new baby. But when he went inside, Terrador and Cyril were both standing there.

"Umm... What do you want?" Volteer asked.

Cyril opened his mouth, but then Terrador started. "Who's the pretty young dragoness in the woods?"

Volteer started to sweat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Terrador snorted. "I was in the forest today. I saw you with her."

Volteer broke down. "She was so beautiful. I first saw her when I was taking a walk through the forest. She wanted me too."

Cyril asked, "Did you... do "it"?"

Volteer nodded. "That's where I was. Caring for her when she was gravid with the egg."

Terrador reddened, a great feat for a green dragon. "You're in big trouble, mister."

* * *

**spyropik: So, the truth comes out. Is Chill a spy, or is he telling the truth? Where are his other siblings, if any? What is the chance that he will kill Spyro? (Answer: 0) How will Volteer's hatchling look? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?**

**Updaily trivia question: If I have twenty apples and thirteen oranges, how many pears do I have?**

**~spyropik**


End file.
